


Xenhenhém

by nancyboykilljoy



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyboykilljoy/pseuds/nancyboykilljoy
Summary: Duas halflings curtem a Festa Ursina seguindo suas próprias regras.Desafio #desjunina com forró de xenhenhém tocando apenas na sua cabeça mesmo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Xenhenhém

Os dedos gorduchos batucavam na borda da caneca de cerveja, os cabelos ruivos, enrolados e fartos amarrados no topo da cabeça. Girassol mascava uma semente de abóbora, fazendo um barulho desagradável com o qual ela não se importava minimamente, e observava a pequena arruaça que os visitantes estrangeiros estavam fazendo do outro lado da taverna.

Penélope se aproximou com sua própria caneca nas mãos e se sentou ao lado da halfling. Seguindo seu olhar, viu o pessoal grande que gritava loucamente porque outra pessoa grande entrara pela porta. Observou também o cordão de competidores em todos eles.

— Acho que o Cacto trouxe mais amigos do que cabem por aqui — ela falou, baixo, bebericando e sem nenhuma expressão específica.

— Ótimo — Girassol exclamou, com um sorriso travesso. — Vão se amontoar no Grande Coisa e ficar com dor nas costas. Melhor pra gente.

Penélope revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também.

— Você acha que precisa disso pra ganhar, é?

— Claro que não. Você sim, provavelmente. Só estava tentando ser legal, daí me inclui na frase.

Penélope bateu com a caneca na mesa e se virou para olhar para a ruiva com toda a atenção. O sorriso continuava.

— Vai tomar no meio do seu cu. Consigo derrubar até o gigante ali que fala estúpido.

— E eu consigo ganhar até do próprio Cacto, caguei pros amigos grandes dele!

Um momento de silêncio muito curto se passou quando as duas halflings pareceram ter a mesma ideia.

— Quer apostar?! — falaram juntas, meio alto, mas suas vozes ainda eram abafadas pela cacofonia de “Ruivãooo” e pés enormes batendo no chão no canto oposto da taverna.

Muitas coisas diferenciavam Girassol Calor-da-Terra e Penélope Teça-Fio à primeira vista. Uma tinha a pele negra, cabelos ruivos em cachos bem definidos, costeletas brancas e roupas pesadas em tons de dourado, características da Guarda Avançada da vila. A outra tinha cabelos escuros lisos, a pele branca, era mais gorda e usava roupas pretas e leves, bem ao estilo ladina.

Uma das principais coisas que elas tinham em comum, porém, era a competitividade. Não era à toa que a Festa Ursina era aguardada pelas duas por meses, na mesma medida em que era temida pelos amigos em comum — que já sabiam o quão sério elas levariam as possíveis derrotas (e, para ser sincero, todo mundo previa a derrota, mas ninguém teria coragem de mencionar, é claro).

— A gente aposta o que? — Penélope perguntou, já adorando a ideia de que teria uma competição em cima de outra competição no dia seguinte.

— Hmmm... — Girassol olhou ao redor, pensativa. Sorriu amplamente e se voltou para a outra. — Cobertores.

Penélope franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

— Cobertores pra  _ eles _ — Girassol prosseguiu, apontando de forma nada discreta para o grupo de forasteiros barulhentos. — Depois de cada prova. Quem de nós sair primeiro vai ter que ir atrás da Morango e mandar uns cobertores sem correio xingante.

— Que sem graça.

— Não é pra ser engraçado. É para ficar que nem uma tonta entre as barracas pra procurar a Morango e mostrar pros grandões como eles são amados aqui.

Girassol terminou a fala acelerada com uma risadinha, virando a caneca para finalizar a cerveja. Penélope deu de ombros, ainda achando a ideia meio idiota, mas admitiu que seria um saco — portanto, um pagamento decente para quem perdesse.

Ela estendeu a mão e Girassol também. As duas apertaram com força e selaram o acordo.

Antes de falarem qualquer outra coisa, foram interrompidas por Pi, a halfling agitada que estava fazendo as inscrições. Ela se aproximou batendo palmas rapidamente, como se estivesse mandando as duas na mesa se apressarem.

— Já terminaram aí né? Ótimo, estão precisando de ajuda na decoração, vão, vão!

Girassol revirou os olhos e se levantou, acompanhada de uma Penélope simpática, que pareceu não se importar em estar sendo expulsa da taverna para trabalhar. O dia seguinte certamente seria emocionante.

\--

A noite ainda estava dominando os céus quando Girassol e Penélope chegaram, juntas, ao centro das festividades. Estavam com roupas mais soltas, ainda em suas cores favoritas, mas cheias de botões pendurados. Não perderam tempo: assim que a trombeta soou, elas voaram para as barracas de comida para tentar encontrar o botão azul que daria início ao torneio.

Perceberam que os outros competidores estavam por ali, experimentando as coisas despretensiosamente. Ambas estavam no Umbiguinho Quentinho quando ouviram um grupo gritar na frente da tenda da Framboaçã do Amor. Elas olharam e viram a meio-elfa de cabelo roxo soltando um “ah, vai se foder!” enquanto o ruivo maior segurava o botão azul na maior felicidade.

As halflings se olharam e abaixaram as cumbuquinhas na mesma hora.

— Isso não conta, né? — Girassol comentou, e Penélope concordou com a cabeça. Foi só sorte, nada de habilidade. Ninguém liga. Exceto a pessoa que consegue.

Elas pararam de comer, já pensando em se preparar para a primeira prova enquanto procuravam os botões decorativos também. Quando Pi surgiu chamando pelos competidores, as duas já estavam indo até a taverna.

As torneiras do barril mal abriram e o elfo acadêmico, Oriel, vomitou em cima de si mesmo e depois pro lado, seguido de Tulipa. Claro que Penélope e Girassol só perceberam isso com o canto dos olhos, concentradas em não fazer o mesmo. Quer dizer, Penélope estava concentrada. Girassol parecia ter um tubo no lugar da garganta.

Na segunda rodada, a mais nova daquelas duas celebridades humanas irritantes saiu, assim como a meio-elfa de cabelo roxo. Girassol quase sorri, mas continua com a cerveja descendo loucamente. Penélope pensou algo como “isso aqui vai dar certo demais!!” e então não deu nada certo e ela vomitou, praticamente junto com o meio-orc bonito que estava agindo como um cafetão minutos antes da prova.

Bufando de raiva, Penélope se afastou, limpou-se e continuou assistindo por um tempo, enquanto não via Morango por perto. Não que fosse admitir, mas já que perdera a primeira parte da aposta, esperava que Girassol ganhasse.

Ela chegou no top 3, mas não foi dessa vez. Apesar de perder, Girassol parecia bem animada quando se aproximou da outra halfling.

— E aí, já mandou seu amor pra alguém? — perguntou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Na mesma hora, Penélope viu Morango e a puxou pelo braço, um pouco bruta, mas com um sorriso super simpático no rosto.

— Vem cá, eu quero mandar um cobertor pra... — ela olha para todo mundo e decide ser sincera consigo mesma. Não é como se não tivesse dado umas olhadas antes que todo mundo ficasse vomitado. — A de cabelo roxo, acho que é Delta o nome.

Morango pega o pedido e já vai atrás de Delta antes que a próxima prova comece.

Girassol está claramente se divertindo, e sua agitação prossegue quando ela vê que vai fazer dupla com Cacto na corrida de barris. Penélope não sente o mesmo ao se juntar com Tulipa — e sua intuição estava certa.

Ok, parte da culpa foi da própria Penélope que não conseguiu ir muito rápido na primeira metade, mas o pior definitivamente veio depois, quando Tulipa estava empurrando o barril e escorregou e fez com que Penélope quase voasse para fora, comendo terra no processo. Nesse momento, não havia nenhum resquício da halfling boazinha. Em nenhuma delas, para falar a verdade.

— Tá doida, porra?! — Penélope gritou, cuspindo grama e olhando para uma Tulipa desnorteada e meio louca.

— Cala a boca e entra aí de novo!

— Eu tô tentando, para de... PARA DE MEXER ESSE BARRIL!

Tulipa simplesmente parecia não ouvir e continuou tentando seguir com a prova apesar da parceira estar metade para fora do barril, com a cara rodando no chão. Fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não se jogar para fora, Penélope usou os braços para entrar de novo, em meio aos semi-vômitos causados por ela mesma, e finalmente as duas conseguem chegar na margem para a última rodada.

Quando trocam, Penélope leva alguns segundos para se orientar e percebe que estão muito, muito atrás. Girassol nem olha para elas (graças aos deuses) e tudo que Penélope consegue sentir é ódio. Ela olha para o barril, vê alguns cabelinhos de Tulipa para fora, e começa a empurrar furiosamente, sem técnica alguma. Pessoas sem fé poderiam dizer que ela estava propositalmente tentando machucar a parceira.

Não levou muito tempo para que Tulipa batesse e virasse e caísse para fora, também com a cara arrastada no chão, mas ela não tentou continuar na prova e apenas pulou para fora. Ela se colocou de pé, tonta, e tentou avançar na Penélope, que se desviava facilmente. As duas seguiram para fora do campo xingando uma à outra em alto e bom tom.

Dessa vez, Penélope nem quis assistir o finalzinho. Só caminhou até Morango — que fez uma bela cara de nojo para a halfling coberta de terra, suor, vômito e raiva — e mandou outro cobertor para Delta, sem pensar muito.

Quando Girassol e Cacto são anunciados como terceiro lugar, a halfling se vira de um lado para o outro para procurar a perdedora da aposta. Ela percebe que Delta está recebendo mais um cobertor, mas não vê Penélope em lugar nenhum.

Penélope, por sua vez, saiu pisando com força para longe, já sabendo que não conseguiria ganhar essa caralha. Mais do que isso, sabia que até a aposta estava perdida. Ela conhecia seus limites, apesar de tudo, e nunca imaginou ir muito bem com o Urso, mesmo que fosse ótima nas outras provas.

Enquanto ouvia Pi levar o pessoal e preparar a próxima parte do torneio, Penélope parou do nada com uma ideia mirabolante que colocou um novo sorriso em seu rosto. Não o simpático, mas sim um que poucos conheciam, algo que combinava bem mais com seu estilo  _ dark _ .

Então ela saiu correndo para longe de tudo, das barracas, das provas, do festival em si.

-

Girassol não admitiria sem um tanto de cerveja goela abaixo, mas sua performance foi um pouco afetada pela ausência de Penélope sem nenhuma explicação. Não fazia sentido, mas ela não tinha tempo para ir atrás de ninguém.

Conseguiu seus 3 pontos ao se segurar no urso meio-orc gigante, mas ficou ainda mais desnorteada ao não ver Penélope nem perto quando chegou a hora da Música com Insulto, que era simplesmente a melhor parte do festival todo. Foi tão estranho que ela acabou saindo da disputa logo de cara.

Ela mandou um cobertor para o ruivo grande, como penitência própria por ter se deixado distrair. Em seguida, correu para perto de Pi.

— Cadê a Penélope?

— Eu adoraria saber! — Pi rebateu, um pouco desesperada, um pouco exasperada.

Girassol jogou os braços para cima e olhou ao redor, a tempo de ver a dita cuja se aproximando, correndo, ofegante, com um sorrisão no rosto.

— Eu devia desclassificar você!! — a voz aguda de Pi gritou para Penélope, que não pareceu se afetar. — Mas números pares serão importantes nas próximas provas. Se você sumir de novo eu te acorrento a... a... à Girassol!

— Não precisa — Penélope respondeu, recuperando o fôlego e dando uma piscada para Girassol, que só observava perplexa. — Estou aqui pras próximas.

A morena se recusou a dar maiores explicações para Girassol e só fez com que todos se concentrassem novamente nas rimas que rolavam sobre o palco, algumas ruins, outras piores, mas uma ou outra muito boa.

O público halfling gritou loucamente enquanto a prova continuava, apesar de não entenderem tudo que os forasteiros falavam. Pelo menos todos conheciam bem a face da derrota de quem se sentia profundamente ofendido.

Depois da vitória de Cacto — que estava compondo odisseias — e de uma gritaria final entoando coros de “mão na benga, mão na benga!”, veio o intervalo.

— Você não vai mesmo falar o que você foi fazer? — Girassol insistia pela terceira vez enquanto comiam espetinhos de queijo.

— Não. Só desiste, você vai descobrir mais tarde.

— Hm — Girassol não parecia muito convencida. — E a aposta, desistiu também?

Penélope tentou fingir que não se incomodou com o “também” e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Vale até o fim do dia, normalmente.

Girassol deu de ombros e arrancou mais um pedaço de queijo, sem dar qualquer atenção para o fato de que Penélope disse fim do  _ dia _ , não fim do  _ torneio _ .

\--

Decidir o resultado da aposta na prova seguinte foi um desafio à parte, já que as duas formaram dupla para pular da fogueira. E foram muito bem, na verdade, ainda que Penélope não estivesse tão feliz com os pedaços de cabelo que caíram depois de pegarem fogo.

Ficaram em terceiro e decidiram mandar cobertores de qualquer maneira, por puro desgosto em ter perdido para Maíra e Mariana. Se houvesse um jeito de ouvir as vozinhas em suas cabeças, as duas estariam pensando que não era mais tão ruim assim dar cobertores para os outros competidores. Até que começaram a gostar deles.

Girassol enviou um para Kruulz, agradecida pelo pulo que fez ela se sentir melhor, e Penélope mandou para a moça com um galho na cabeça que era estranhamente atraente... para uma árvore.

Na queimada, as duas foram bem de novo, e Penélope soltou uma enorme risada quando viu Tulipa receber uma bolada na cara. Quando saiu do jogo, ela nem pareceu abalada; foi direto para Morango, que já estava esperando com um cobertor em mãos, e mirou no anão ruivo. Dessa vez, ela decidiu usar a Periquita também.

— Fala pra ele que “tamanho não é documento, mas pra mim, você já é enorme”.

Periquita revira os olhos. Estava esperando por um xingamento de verdade dessa vez. Quando repassa o recado, completa dizendo:

— Mas não se anima, você ainda é pequeno pros seus amigos!

Kikirim arregala os olhos, olha ao redor e vira de costas. Penélope só dá risada.

Finalmente chega a hora da quadrilha. Penélope e Girassol iniciam juntas e depois agarram qualquer dupla que vai sobrando. As duas começam a sentir o coração palpitando conforme mais pessoas saem da disputa, a música acelerando, as cadeiras diminuindo. Quando percebem que só sobraram elas e Cacto, bem, ficam meio descaralhadas das ideias. É mais do que conseguiram o dia todo!

Girassol parte para cima de Penélope como se fosse escalar nela, mas Penélope está imóvel: empurra a ruiva de volta, derrubando-a no chão e plantando a bunda na cadeira de tal forma que chega a doer. Cacto se espreguiça, esticando os braços, já sentado confortavelmente no outro assento.

O público explode em mais gritaria e Penélope fica de pé na cadeira, apontando para Girassol e gritando “chuuuuuupaaaaaa!!”. Os noivos da quadrilha são declarados e Penélope se joga nos braços de Cacto, tascando-lhe um beijo (sem língua) enorme.

Enquanto Pi contava os pontos de todo mundo, o primeiro momento de real comunhão surgiu entre os competidores. Suas chocobrejas estavam em mãos, cada um estava repleto de cobertores e botões, Eranera ainda estava com uma coroa de luz no céu e havia uma sensação de êxtase geral. Exceto pela Tulipa e pelo Oriel, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção neles mesmo.

As duas halflings estavam rindo, acompanhando a conversa de Cacto e Kruulz, quando chegou a hora do anúncio oficial. Penélope não esperava nada demais, é claro, e sabia que Pi jamais a deixaria ganhar qualquer coisa depois de ter perdido duas provas. Mas ninguém estava exatamente preparado para o terceiro lugar ser de Girassol.

Ela tenta correr, mas não adianta: dezenas de halflings pulam para cima dela em um abraço coletivo, e Girassol perde quase todos os sentidos conforme é esmagada sem piedade. Ela ainda consegue ouvir a risada maníaca de Delta à distância e sente quando corpos mais pesados se unem ao pequenos. “ _ Será que é assim que eu morro? Em terceiro lugar?! _ ”, ela pensa, mas quando Kruulz vai participar do abraço, ele acaba agarrando vários halflings e levantando-os, o que aliviou bastante os pulmões de Girassol.

Penélope estava roxa de tanto rir quando viu Girassol se levantar toda descabelada, com botões caindo da roupa. Ela tinha participado do abraço coletivo, claro, mas quando se aproxima de Girassol novamente, dá só um coção na cabeça dela delicadamente.

Ruivão ganha o torneio, as humanas famosas dão atenção pros seus fãs, o meio-orc bonitão se dirige para o Grande Coisa com uns quatro de seus adoradores (as camas lá certamente não vão aguentar aquilo) e Girassol e Penélope pegam mais algumas comidas e um pouco de vinho quente antes de ir embora.

A festa ainda vai continuar por um bom tempo e, normalmente, elas continuariam por lá também, mas Girassol estava curiosa para saber o que Penélope tinha preparado. Elas caminham mais para dentro da vila, onde as casas estão quase que totalmente apagadas e em silêncio. O barulho do festival ecoa lá atrás e as luzes distantes deixam o ambiente acolhedor, mesmo que vazio.

As duas entram em uma casinha aconchegante, mais para uma toca, que já conhecem muito bem. Ao entrar, Penélope coloca Girassol sentada em uma cadeira, que já estava bem ao lado da porta, e corre para acender as velas. Girassol vai observando conforme cada canto da sala/quarto se ilumina.

Sem contexto, aquela pareceria a casa de um maluco, ou de um serial killer, ou ambos (note que nem sempre um serial killer é um maluco, ao menos na mente dos halflings). 

Na mesa de refeições, uma bagunça de cumbuquinhas e framboaçãs reviradas, ao lado de um barril de cerveja com uma torneira só. Nas paredes, a mesma decoração de botões do festival, só que bem mal-feitas. No centro do cômodo, cerca de cinco bolas de queimada sujas de terra. No canto perto da cama, o último local iluminado, está uma pequena fantasia de urso. Talvez algum dia tenha sido um filhote de urso? Talvez.

Girassol está boquiaberta. Penélope sorri, respira fundo e começa a falar e se mover seguindo um ritmo que deve fazer sentido em sua cabeça:

—  _ Tu pode estar em terceiro, mas ainda tem muito a aprender / Acha que o torneio acabou, mas eu ainda vou botar pra foder! _

Girassol solta uma gargalhada e se levanta, uma nova onda de energia percorrendo seu corpo. As duas se olham, por um, dois, três segundos... e correm para as comidas reviradas na mesa. Penélope jura que misturou tudo de olhos fechados (e realmente parece), mas ainda é a primeira a encontrar o botão azul em uma cumbuquinha.

Então elas tentam dividir a torneira do barril, o que garante uma bagunça enorme e uma cuspida gigantesca de Girassol. Penélope considera isso quase um vômito, portanto ela ganha essa também. Depois, a morena admite que não encontrou barris vazios a tempo, então elas decidem girar e girar até ver quem cai primeiro. Nesse caso, foi a Penélope.

Elas fazem um sorteio rápido para decidir quem será o urso e Girassol entra na fantasia, larga e meio grudenta, mas pelo menos consegue enxergar. As duas se atracam, sem magia de crescimento, mas quase violentamente o bastante para imitar uma queda de cinco metros. No fim, as duas caem direto no chão, ao mesmo tempo.

Na Música com Insulto a dois, a coisa dura certo tempo, já que cada uma tem toda a certeza de que a própria rima foi a melhor. Eventualmente, Girassol lança: “ _ Antes de jogar, cê se acha a gostosona, mas debaixo do meu teto é a maior cuzona / Se não quer que eu continue, anota aí, você vai ver: me dá uma chupada que te deixo sobreviver” _ . Penélope não conseguiu continuar.

As duas começaram a rir e Girassol até pegou uma das bolas para fazer um melhor-de-três na queimada, mas Penélope abaixou a mão dela e se aproximou.

— Eu já ganhei mesmo assim, ok. E também, falta a fogueira — ela parou e fez uma cara pensativa, olhando para as velas. — A não ser que...

— Não, a não ser que nada, você não vai botar fogo na casa!

Penélope ainda pensou por alguns segundos, mas acabou sorrindo e deixando pra lá. Empurrando Girassol para a cadeira mais próxima, sentou-se no colo dela em seguida. A ruiva permitiu sem dizer nada, só com uma sutil mudança no olhar.

— Que que eu tenho que fazer pra sobreviver mesmo? — Penélope falou entre risos, não esperando por uma resposta.

O beijo começou ali e continuou na cama, nos cobertores que valiam muito mais do que alguns panos cheios de botões nas costas de estranhos. Não que a presença de alguns daqueles estranhos ali fosse uma má ideia... mas Girassol e Penélope apreciaram o silêncio conforme a vila ia dormir, as velas se apagavam e seus cabelos vermelhos e pretos se emaranhavam sobre os travesseiros.

Pelo menos esse prêmio elas podiam ter todos os dias.

**Author's Note:**

> AGRADECIMENTOS:  
> Nathan pelas informações valiosas que eu cheguei perguntando do nada;  
> Koda pelo entusiasmo que meu deus do céu;  
> Belle vocês já podem supôr que é agradecimento fixo em qualquer coisa que eu posto.
> 
> Primeira fic que eu fiquei estudando (o vídeo) pra escrever, e aproveitei a brecha que a Sophi pulou os resultados da Penélope numa parte hauahuahau. Espero que tenham gostado. Se tem algo errado guarda pra você. OISAHFOIASHFOAISFH (mentira, pode falar)


End file.
